LUCARIO LEGACY 01
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Events and circumstances within LUCARIO LEGACY. From Cyrus's capture to Lucario's escape and other secrets in this new story of Naruto and friends facing their greatest enemy yet. *Related to LUCARIO LEGACY, Pokemon/Naruto Crossover*
1. The Prisoner

Lucario stood by Kakashi and Sakura as the three stood before the large building. They were headed to the meeting location where it was planned for the information details to be relayed while the rest of the team attended to their own business. Lucario for the most part was silent not saying a word to Kakashi or Sakura Which was usual but at the moment something did not sit right with the Shinobi at all.

"Something bothers you Lucario?"

Sakura's voice brought Lucario out of his own thoughts and into reality. He looked at the pink haired Kunoichi and then at Kakashi who merely glanced at him with his own right eye while standing at the front of the building. Lucario turned away glancing in another direction.

"We've hunted him down now. But there is something very strange here. Nothing is making any sense at all."

"The fact that we captured that criminal or the fact that he surrendered to us?" Kakashi asked to which he received a silent stare from Lucario. He walked ahead of Kakashi entering the building first and lowering his jacket hood.

"The fact that we beat him at all is troublesome."

Sakura glanced at Lucario's back with a look of concern while facing Kakashi. the Team Leader just followed Lucario inside while Sakura followed in last.

Lucario was true for the most part. He wasn't the only one who could feel it.

* * *

Naruto didn't like this at all. He couldn't just wait until Konoha gave him a reply for further instructions while that man was here. The blonde Shinobi paced around the mouth of the cave while Sai stood leaning back drawing in his sketch book.

"Are you going to keep that up this whole time Uzumaki san? You know it'll only serve to anger you even more."

Cyrus was still seated with his hands on his lap while Naruto turned over towards him. He couldn't handle how calm and collected he was not after all had happened-not after all that he'd done. And for what purpose?

"I don't need to listen to you."

"Oh but just because you are on an opposing side does not mean you should brush away advice so childishly." Cyrus spoke when Naruto turned around. His eyes glared at Cyrus who still held the aura of cool atmosphere about him.

Something just wasn't right. Naruto could _feel _it.

Cyrus then stood up and walked to the front of his wooden prison glancing at the Uzumaki. "I bet you are the type of man that believes anyone that must fight him is truly evil. Aren't you?''

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked quickly crossing his arms.

"Simple. You are quick to hunt down anyone who opposes what you follow and deem them a criminal. And that is your biggest flaw."

Naruto's brows lowered as he approached the front of the wooden cell. Cyrus still faced him with his cold cool exterior hands at his sides.

"And you don't believe attacking the Sand Village or my Village was wrong? You killed innocent men and women!"

"A trivial matter..." Cyrus spoke clearly. Naruto raised a fist and slammed it into the side of the wooden bars while Cyrus faced him unshaken.

Naruto's eyes were fierce and slightly red in the irises no doubt from the Kyuubi's chakra. It had been awhile since his face had taken on those features reminiscent of the fox like so and Naruto knew it was because his emotions were getting the better hold on his psyche. The Shinobi then turned around away from Cyrus facing the mouth of the cave and Sai who stood straight glancing at his friend with a blank stare-though Sai did have concern for his friend of course.

Cyrus continued along though. "I must say Uzumaki, I am quite surprised to see the Kyuubi bleed through you like that. The beast is truly alive and well, I can see it through your soul."

"You don't know anything about the Kyuubi." Naruto said back to Cyrus who had shook his head.

"No. You're wrong I do know. I know about the attack that took place 16 Years ago just at the time of your birth. The beast that ravaged nations and spread legends was contained in a newborn child and resented ever since by everyone."

Naruto glanced back to Cyrus who slightly smirked. The man knew he was hitting points on the Shinobi's heart.

"Resented but later respected. _Or so you think_."

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto said back to Cyrus.

"Your true purpose Uzumaki Naruto was to be a weapon. That is all you ever amounted to in the eyes of your comrades. That is why you are so valuable to them in the new war."

"I'm more than just a weapon." Naruto said facing Cyrus. "I'm a Shinobi and I fight for peace!"

"Peace? You honestly believe that|?" Cyrus told Naruto. He then spoke again. "Well then tell me Naruto why is it that everyone in your village had so much anger and resent towards your very existence? Why did not one of them acknowledge you as you progressed further until you were thrusted into the heat of battle?"

Naruto's brow raised in confusion. "Because I fought to protect them! I stopped the Akatsuki from causing any more harm to them and-"

"Because in battle with them you proved your worth as a weapon." Cyrus cutted in causing Naruto to stand backwards. "It was your worth in battle and your skill, not as a Shinobi and not as a warrior but as a weapon that could defeat the enemy that truly earned respect of your fellow citizens."

"That's not true-"

"For example when the Akatsuki attacked your home." Cyrus spoke up holding one finger. Naruto remembered back to the attack, it seemed like so long ago when it happened but he could still remember. All the destruction that took place just because of one man.

"You fought bravely against them in battle. Showed your power that not even Lady Tsunade could match watched by all in your home. And only then when you returned were you praised with respect and the joy you so earnestly needed."

Naruto looked down at the ground averting his eyes from Cyrus.

"Once more even now with your Shinobi Alliance's new war. They are just now fighting to protect you Jinchuuriki even though they were aware how much you had suffered your entire life. Only because you showed your awesome power which another seeks to attain and fear of losing the power they could have."

Cyrus could tell his words were piercing Naruto's heart. The Shinobi trembled as he stood back and the thoughts surfing through him.

Sai by this point had approached Naruto and also faced Cyrus. "That is a lie. Naruto is valued because he is a great Shinobi not a weapon. That is why his friends believe in him-they trust him and share a bond that can't be so easily broken."

"Is that so? Strange for Danzo's own footsoldier to say when even you do not understand it yourself." Cyrus told Sai who showed no sign of annoyance or shock. Rather Sai was more or less worried by how Cyrus's words could be effecting Naruto at the moment.

"If a bond can't be easily broken, then why did Sasuke betray you?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the name. "What do you-"

"Every intelligence group and nation regards Sasuke as a minor criminal who defected but I am aware of the truth. He was inferior to you, a powerful weapon, and betrayed you to attain power from a monster. And by doing so severed all the ties that connected you together as friends."

Naruto's fist was shaking while Sai fingered for a kunai in his back pocket. He knew this could get out of hand quick.

"And you still try to bring him to the light despite the fact his heart is lost to darkness. Is it for you or..." Cyrus widened his eyes in a mock. "...a sad pathetic broken girl?"

Naruto raised his head and threw another fist into the wood bars denting it while Cyrus stood still watching. Sai then raised his own hand pulling back Naruto while the Jinchuuriki now glared with anger. Cyrus could tell because the features of the Kyuubi were clearly present now flared to their fullest. He knew he'd gotten the reaction he wanted.

Sai pulled Naruto aside and put his hands on his shoulders. "Can't you see what he's doing? He's trying to provoke you. You must control your emotions with this kind of a man."

Naruto's fist clenched. "Sorry... I can't control it like you can."

Sai blinked but nodded at his friend. He knew Naruto meant no offense, he was obviously angered because of the emotional trigger Cyrus pulled.

Cyrus then laughed turning his back to the two and facing the inner wall. "I must say though Uzumaki you are quite more entertaining than Lucario ever was. He was always so focused and so uneasily provoked. We must do this more often."

Sai was then pushed back as Naruto approached Cyrus's cell. The cold man turned around facing the Shinobi who stopped to stare into Cyrus's eyes with his own crimson ones.

"Let me explain something to you Cyrus. You are a _criminal_. You murdered innocent people for please and the only reason you are still alive is so we can bring you to justice! But I was ordered to _kill_ you if I couldn't bring you back alive!" Naruto yelled into the cell while Cyrus raised a brow.

"Oh Uzumaki, are you going to punch me again? You clearly want to, maybe more. Proof that you are nothing but a weapon though."

Naruto's teeth were clenched and made sharp scrape sounds as they somewhat appeared like fangs. Cyrus was undaunted and continued.

"Still Uzumaki you were the one that stopped me and I surrendered. And you _could _have killed me. So... why did you let me live?"

Naruto's face was kept hardened. "I guess I couldn't-yet."

"No your eyes say something else. You did not want to kill me and take a life. You seem to have a conscious Uzumaki." Cyrus spoke like a psychiatrist informing a patient. Naruto's mouth curved not believing this man at all.

"What do you know about a conscious?" Naruto shot back.

Cyrus was genuinely surprised at the response and remained silent. He then turned away strolling in his cell glancing at the wooden bars and at the dent in the cell Naruto had made.

"I know without your conscious I could not convince you of the truth. That is why you wonder if I am right."

"So you admit your are not?" Naruto said to Cyrus who shook his head.

"Right and wrong are perspectives Uzumaki. I need not for morality or justice. All there is for me is my goal: to end this world."


	2. The Escape

He couldn't believe it. Of all the places where it was here he had ended up, captured and then trapped here for so long. How long had it been? Forever it would seem. But he continued on working in the mines as the bitter cold blistered on.

Unbeknownst to him several of the armored prison guards had assembled just a small ways away at the north end of the mine site. They stood proudly armed with their katana and spears while observing the chief punch down a poor prisoner to the ground. Said prisoner was dark skinned with silver white hair and blue eyes and glared at the chief who smirked beneath a dark mask.

"You are only prolonging your suffering. Tell us what you know _O_." The chief yelled out cracking his knuckles.

"I don't know anything. I swear." O replied making an attempt to stand back up. Unsatisfied the chief lunged forward pulling up the smaller man and delivering a blow with his knee to O's stomach. O fell backwards while the chief then drew out his wakizashi and held it at his head.

"Do not test me. If you do not reply I will not hesitate to cut off your head."

O shook with fear while coughing up blood onto the gray snow. Sure he knew these men derived their techniques of the Samurai and held honor to heart but something about them was much more rugged, and more lethal. He had no doubt the Chief would gladly kill him.

"Tell me O, where did those notes come from?"

O gulped staring up at the chief and then back to his guard. Of course he would need the whole team for this little show of power but more so for the next part of this.

"From... from _Lucario_."

At this the chief's eyes widened under his dark mask. But then he recomposed as now everything went back into place. Of course it made sense, with that man being responsible it was the perfect reason.

Now the chief along with the group of guards and even more some trudged onwards to the regular mine working area where several prisoners gathered together working away on chipping off rock and snow. Amongst many of them was one lone individual, shorter than many but clearly much stronger as with one giant axe clearing away stone like paper. The Chief swallowed his breath as he watched before the "receptors" on the back of the creatures head rose up.

_He senses us_. The Chief thought. Even he as strong as he was held somewhat of a fear and recognition of Lucario's odd power called Aura. For all he knew it was just a black magic but still this power only this creature had was something to be marveled.

"Lucario! Come with us!" The Chief yelled out grabbing out a pair of large metal cuffs and throwing them at the ground.

Lucario had then fully turned around towards the Chief with crimson eyes shining bright. Those eyes also bore a fear into the Chief and his men like no other force on earth. They pierced through each of their souls identifying them while gathering the most intricate of information in a mere matter of milliseconds.

"I see. So you figured it out."

* * *

Lucario was surrounded by several of the guards as they held their wakizashi and katana closely following the Chief into secure underground areas and caverns just below the mines. It was here where somewhat warm that the guards resided and where they received orders from civilization while the prisoners were left in the mines and makeshift cells to freeze. Of course Lucario knew it was to be so as many of said prisoners were hardened criminals and wanted shinobi condemned to working on these bitter mines.

But, Lucario was here for a different reason entirely. Banished, yes. But by a great despicable man.

"It's been 10 years Lucario. 10 years since you were brought here by the Grass Village forces and sentenced to be at these mines. You've been indeed a great mystery to me..."

The Chief looked back at Lucario now. He was held in a seat with four other guards surrounded still blades drawn and cautious. The cell door was locked with the rest of the party no doubt armed to the teeth while the rest of the mine was at work in the bitter cold.

Perfect timing.

"I must say though Lucario I did always wonder what happened to get you here. You don't seem that bad off, in fact you've brought a sense of order here to this vile place." The Chief spoke as he paced. The dim light from above illuminated his mask as he walked in the dark.

"Because you yourself did not. Your men, false Samurai, are corrupt and let this place rot." Lucario shot out cold and focused. The Chief merely laughed as he approached.

"Yes we're aware of that. We Shinobi here on the far countries adopted Samurai techniques and skill to improve ourselves. It serves our purpose though to rule efficiently."

"And why you oppress the people here?" Lucario shot back again. The Chief did not respond as he turned away grabbing what looked to be a large stack of crumpled parchment.

"We found these in O's cell. Notes, references, diagrams, all of information which is intricately coded. O could not have done this alone of course. Which brings us to you." Lucario showed no emotion as the Chief spoke. His head lowered facing Lucario as he held up the many papers to his face.

"Tell me, why do you have information of super weapons?"

Lucario did not answer facing the cold dark cell walls. The Chief walked away as he looked over each note one by one. He chuckled to himself while Lucario's eyes then glanced at each of the guards. They all only had katanas and a smaller dagger attached to their left holsters on their legs while the chief had his own intricate jade styled katana strapped to his back. It was just a matter of time before he had a plan.

"O was deciphering this information for you wasn't he? Sure he knows a few things of coded messages and such, he specialized that when he was a Cloud Ninja Officer before he was captured by the Hidden Grass. And you needed him to solve it for you." The Chief glanced back. "Have I got it right."

"Partly."

This made the Chief's brow raise. "_Partly_?"

"Yes. Partly because O was needed for deciphering the messages. Messages of a weapon but not of the weapon itself, rather the key to the weapon."

The Chief's eyes seemed to shine at this as he approached Lucario humbly. "A key to a weapon. That is why you are here? You know of this weapon and were condemned here for it?"

"More or less. But not by the Grass Village or you would be Samurai." Lucario responded with a bit of annoyance. His eyes shone clearly to the Chief that Lucario had some sort of clear aggression to whomever sentenced him here.

But that didn't matter to the Chief. What the Chief sought was the weapon. Lucario could feel it from the envy and lust of power he gave off from his aura.

"Tell me Lucario how to get this weapon. If you do, I can free you from this place and we can work together! Assume power and control over the ninja villages. Do you agree?"

Once the Chief finished Lucario began to slightly laugh. The Guards and the Chief shared looks of confusion due to never having heard Lucario laugh like this at all during his time here at the mines. Finally Lucario smirked glancing up at the Chief with Crimson eyes brighter red than ever.

"I'm sorry Chief you misunderstand. I do not want the weapon at all for myself. I want to _destroy _it and stop a certain man from taking it for himself. And I certainly do not want you or the Shinobi Villages to get their hands on it."

The Chief glared at Lucario fist clenched as he spoke. "You are making a mistake. Work with me! We can both benefit from this!"

"I do not wish to aid you to fulfill your greedy ambitions. I will die before the weapon get's into the wrong hands."

Lucario was serious and the Chief saw it clearly. The Chief sighed grimly as he waved his hand at the rest of his company.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. _Kill him_."

The four guards surrounding Lucario all collectively grinned. Lucario could sense the eager bloodlust from their aura as they raised their blades together. As they lowered them over his head, Lucario's body began to give off a great blue hue.

_Show time._

Before any blade could hit him Lucario jumped forward towards the Chief and threw a powerful punch into his stomach. The Chief gasped while Lucario reached for the blade on his back and drew it out while turning around to spot the surprised guards who watched the spot where Lucario just was. Of course they'd take a few moments to realize he had just assaulted their Chief in three seconds before Lucario would lunge over striking them down.

Though he wasn't much of a proper swordsman it took little effort for Lucario as he swung once, twice, and thrice to strike each guard. They fell back as the cold steel pain rushed through their bodies before collapsing on the ground of the metal cell. Lucario stood in the center holding up the jade blade while looking over the men he'd beaten and then grabbing the notes on the ground.

In shock the Chief stared as Lucario reached for a long dark cloak on the ground and wrapped it around his body. He then spotted the chief and approached him holding the long jade sword at it's former master.

"Damn... kill me now... don't hesitate..."

"Why?" Lucario asked as he reached for the jade swords sheath and sling around the Chief's back. Lucario then put the blade in tying it onto his side standing back up.

"I do not wish to kill you. Take this as warning to not cross me, and give up wishing for the weapon. Or else... I will not hesitate next time."

With that Lucario then used the butt of his newly acquired sword to knock out the Chief. He then opened up the cell door and before the guards outside could ready themselves began to rush at each and every one striking them down effortlessly as he did back in the cell room. At the end of the hall Lucario struck down the final guard who collapsed into the long dreary corridors of fallen brethren.

On the outside many guards had already left the area of the mine project leaving O to his own devices. The young Kumo prisoner grunted as he bashed in the cold rock while cursing the guards for earlier treatment. He could only pray Lucario fared better than he.

"O." Lucario spoke up. O turned around from where he was spotting Lucario sporting a dark cloak and holding the Chief's sword.

"Lucario! What the-what are you doing with Chief's sword?"

"I defeated him. He discovered the notes, now we must go."

Lucario tossed over another cloak as well as some new clothes for O to wear. They were dark and suited for traversing harsh environments but more so for concealing identity.

_Oh Lucario. You're ready for war aren't you?_ O thought while Lucario turned away.

"The wait is over."

* * *

Lion: Like most of the story this is clearly new Star Trek inspired, specifically by the deleted scene of Nero's imprisonment on Rura Penthe by the Klingons. This here however was meant to serve a little more mystery to Lucario's background within Legacy as a whole and offer that he goes on darker journey's after his initial introduction in the First Chapter. I will say this helps while working on Chapter 3 which has a lot more action than the other two chapters. It also adds ominous feel since it details in a confrontation between three groups, Konoha obviously, but the others I'll leave to speculation.

I will note that ironically I made Lucario and Cyrus similar in that in these two "Specials" they are both depicted at different times as prisoners. Each willing to do what's necessary to attain their goals and whatnot. Somewhat scary to me since I didn't intend it but I think it'll be worth it in the long run.


End file.
